TMNTXXX2016ROMANCE IN THE AIR!
by TMNTfangirllove22
Summary: This is a story about the brothers love lives and i also kind of stole th ewhole switched at birth thing so that idea isn't mine and also TMNT doesn't belong to me but other then all of that everything is mine. ENJOY MY FIRST FANFIC.


It was 1:27 I had tolled Aspen ,my other mother, that I would be back at school before 12 so not only am I in big trouble with her im in trouble with the parents I grew up with for having Aspen cover for me in the first place. I had been in such a rush I almost forgot to stop at the pizza place as payment to Aspen for covering for me.

As I walked out of Pizza Hut with 2 large boxes of pizza I call my biological sister who I only met 2 mounths ago to come pick me up. Thank god for her not being asleep. While waiting for Spencer to get here I hear a sound from the ally way next to me. Me being the spontanious courious person I am I walk slowly tward the ally as I walk into it there was nothing so I star walking back to the bench I was sitting on until I hear talking so I follow the sound after turning the cornor I see the most beautiful, amazing, awesome, spectacular creatures ever.

Four guaint mutant turtles each wearing a different colored mask. One was wearing a red mask guarding a man with a hokey stick and white thinck metal looking mask from getting to two of the other mustant turtles and a woman with ayellow jacket, also guarding was a shorter mutant wearing an orange mask he was waving what seemed to be nunchucks, then there was one with a purpule mask holding a little dart looking thing examining it closely, the last mutant I saw was wearing a deep blue mask he stared at the woman in the jacket as she explains what she had just gone through.

I toss my body around the corner so they don't see me I was in shock from what I was seeing I deside to have one more look at all of them and relize my BROTHER Casey was the man with the hokey stick I walk out so he can see me. Him and the woman in the jacket just stare at me in disbelive.

"WHAT are you doing here Bay shouldn't you be in school." He yells at me clearly upset that I caught him AGAIN! "Shouldn't you be at work" I reply chasing him out of the lie he tolled our parents.

XXXXXXXXX(LATER THAT DAY)XXXXXXXXX

"Yes I know Spencer and im sorry I ran into Casey and he said I could just hang with him for the rest of the day again im so so so sorry I had you drive all that way." I talk with my sister over the phone she simply replies with"Bay its fine dont apoligize it wasn't a big deal it ok dont worry and hey look it got us both out of school today" We both giggle.

I hang up and look at the turtles and my brother then at the woman in the yellow jacket." So does anyone want to explain or do you think im some kind of robot who just knows whats going on here?" I ask getting restless I really want to know how all of this happend.

" I gusse i will star introducing you to everyone" The lady in the jacket says." This is Leonardo the leader and oldest brother, this is Donatello the scientist and third oldes brother, this is Rapheal the.." She stopped as if she knwe he would do something bad if she said the wrong thing."The muscle of the brothers and the second oldest, and then you ha-" She had been cut off by the last turtle."Im Mikelangelo but you may call me Mikey and him Leo and him Donnie and him Raph." He says with exitment in his voice. "And im April" Me and my brother look at one another then they all start explaing their lives from the day they became mutants and me and Casey lisen.

XXXX(AFTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING)XXXX

"So how do you guys get food and stuff?" I ask wondering how they don't interact with humans getting stuff.

"See most the time April will get food for us which we have tolled her she doesn't have to do," April just rolls her eyes at Leo."But befor we just ate pizza and take out, but mainly pizza." He continued.

"Wow, you guys literly inspire me already wow. I mean you huys are just so intresting and...Just...Im so inspired." I tell my new role models as they look at me in confusion.

" Ya right please you probably think we are gross and ugly at leat thats what i imagine from a girl like you." Raph tells me, I feel bad now i didn't think they thought of themselves that way but after Raph said that their faces explaied that is how they feel.

"NO! Your not ugly or gross your turmans (Turtle/Humans) which is really cool because I have always wanted to be able to talk to a reptile."

Leo looks at me for what seemed like forever and finaly said,"You really dont think we are weird looking?"

"No if anything you guys are totally bizare looking in a great awesome way" I answer his quesiton with a smile on my face.

"Well we better get back home befor mom and dad you know start to wonder." Casey insisted so as I prepare to leave Leo grabs my shoulder.

"Are you goign to tell anyone about us? Because we would really rather not be talked about." He says to me with worry in his face.

I put my hand over his and look him in the eyes his big blue beautiful eyes. " Don't worry Leo I wont tell anyone you have my word."

Befor I go I kiss all of them on the cheek as i walk out Leo was the last one and I could see his blush as Casey and I climbed out of the manhole.


End file.
